Star Wars: Fractured
by TheBurgundyNovelist
Summary: How much can one wrinkle in time alter the future? In this A.U. one pivotal moment in the Galaxy's timeline is altered. A Jedi once thought to be lost to the force has been given a second chance to change key events thought to be etched in stone. Can he prevent the most catastrophic event to befall the Jedi Order and the galaxy? Or is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars and all characters belong to Lucas-film and Disney. This novel is a fan-based literature. please don't sue me Disney, I'm a poor college student.**_

 _ **The time period is set during the end of the Phantom Menace and onward, all events prior to the beginning of the story within the canon are unchanged. Any questions, comments, criticism, and reviews are welcome! They all help me improve my writing style so I encourage it greatly! Thanks and happy reading!**_

 **A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY….**

 **STAR WARS**

 **FRACTURED**

 **TURMOIL HAS ENGULFED THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC. THE TAXATION OF TRADE ROUTES TO OUTLYING STAR SYSTEMS ARE IN DISPUTE.**

 **HOPING TO RESOLVE WITH A BLOCKADE OF DEADLY BATTLESHIPS, THE GREEDY TRADE FEDERATION HAS STOPPED ALL SHIPPING TO THE SMALL PLANET OF NABOO.**

 **IN RESPONSE, THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR HAD SECRETLY DISPATCHED TWO JEDI TO RESOLVE THE CONFLICT ONLY TO SPARK THE BEGINNING OF THE INVASION OF NABOO.**

 **UPON PLEADING THEIR CASE TO THE GALACTIC SENATE ON THE PLANET OF CORUSCANT, THE TWO JEDI RETURN TO LIBERATE THE PLANET OF NABOO FROM THE TRADE FEDERATION'S CLUTCHES. NOW THEY MUST FACE THE DEADLY SITH DARTH MAUL, HOWEVER, UNBEKNOWNST TO THE GALAXY, HISTORY HAS ALTERED FAR MORE THAN ANY COULD REALIZE…**

Their lightsabers clashed in sparks of hymns and hisses. The hues of green and crimson collided together in precise swordsmanship. Soon thereafter, the young padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi once again joined the duel. He had been pushed back by the black and blood colored zabrak. Effortlessly the Sith parried both the Jedi's lunges and strikes with grunts and growls.

An opening revealed itself.

Exploiting the opportunity, Darth Maul hurled the padawan over the platform with a force infused kick. Reaching out with the force, Jinn sensed Obi-Wan was safely able to land on a parallel platform below. Qui-Gon continued his attack. Thoughts of fear flashed through his mind, "The Sith on Tatooine… Now here. This is no coincidence. Could the Sith really have returned after a thousand years?" He dashed the thoughts and continued to focus on the duel.

Their battle took them down the corridor. Faintly he felt his padawan return to their level and begin to sprint towards them.

In a push the Sith slid just enough to separate himself and the Jedi from the now beaming wall of red. Obi-Wan was quick in returning to his master side but, not quick enough, the beam followed through the corridor and closed him off before he could get any further. The young Jedi let out a breath of frustration. Qui-Gon rested on his knees, closing his eyes. He could feel the force flowing through his body, calming his heart and soothing his nerves. Darth Maul paced back and forth, glaring down the Jedi like a vicious predator before its prey. Seconds lingered as hours.

The feeling shot through all three of their senses. Obi-Wan wasted no time in reigniting his lightsaber and taking stance. Qui-Gon's eyes shot open as he quickly regained his posture and ignited his green lightsaber. The red wall fizzled away and the battle resumed.

Obi-Wan's muscles burned in his legs as he strenuously sprinted to meet by his master's side. Yet again, however, he was denied by the last beam shooting back into place, leaving him to watch his master face off with the Sith, alone.

Once more, Seconds dragged on. A cold fear gripped the padawan's heart. His master was beginning to falter.

Qui-Gon could feel his body slowly begin to betray him. He was no longer the agile and energetic Jedi he once was in his youth. His strikes became desperate parries. He desperately searched for an opening, unwittingly creating one of his own. The Jedi raised his lightsaber for an overhead strike, but Darth Maul had read his movements and deflected the attack with a stiff horizontal grip of his double bladed lightsaber staff. He rammed the hilt of his staff between Qui-Gon's eyes, stunning him. Maul spun around preparing to strike the killing blow.

Time froze. Qui-Gon knew what was coming next. Disorientated, he was powerless to stop it. All time had allowed for, was one final flash of a thought, "Forgive me… Obi-Wan…"

The red beams shot open, "NO!" Kenobi's desperate shriek incited the focused Maul to turn his head, distracting him from finishing off his prey. The small seconds were all the old Jedi needed to regain his momentum. In a twist of his wrist he slashed downward with his verdant lightsaber lacerating the shoulder of the evading Maul. A bitter grunt escaped from the Sith's lips; he called to the force and pushed the old Jedi back across the room crashing into a wall before falling to the floor.

Obi-Wan relentlessly attacked the now furious Sith. The Jedi's strikes were calculated and strong, but the Infuriated Maul kept up with the strikes. The rage of pain and being denied his kill increased his tenacity and soon began to turn the tide in his favor.

Minutes later, Qui-Gon's eyes cracked open to see his padawan exchanging strikes with the Sith. The fear that gripped Obi-Wan's heart had now taken over Qui-Gon's.

With a parry, Maul spun around and delivered a diagonal slash across Obi-Wan's chest. In a gasp, Obi-Wan stumbled back and Maul followed with a piercing lunge through the Jedi's torso.

"OBI-WAN!" Qui-Gon bellowed.

The Sith turned to the downed Jinn and gave a sinister grin as he yanked his lightsaber free, deactivating it; Obi-Wan fell to his knees before collapsing entirely. Qui-Gon Jinn's heart sank in his chest. His mind tried to deny what he had just witnessed but tears began to roll down his tired eyes.

Maul now made his way around the chasm in the middle of the room to finish off Qui-Gon.

The master reached out his hand toward his fallen apprentice. A feeling began to stir within his heart, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He had known Obi-Wan Kenobi since he was a youngling. Though attachments were forbidden by code in the Jedi order, somewhere in the reaches of his mind he had made the same mistake again; he grew too fond over his padawan whom he couldn't help but accept as a son. This overflowing feeling of grief and sorrow began to grow as his breathing began to labor.

The horned shadow of the Zabrak eclipsed Jinn followed by a hiss and an illumination of red. Maul kicked Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber into the chasm as a precaution; he wanted Jinn to writhe in powerless humiliation. "Do not worry, decrepit Jedi. You need not mourn him for long, I shall send you to him shortly. You should feel honored, you both are but the beginning of many that will follow…" Drowning out Maul's words, Qui-Gon stared toward his lifeless apprentice. Obi-Wan slowly turned his head to face his master. With what little strength he had left, he loosened his grip inducing his lightsaber to roll out of his hand. "…If only you knew what we had planned… You will die knowing your _precious_ republic will burn from the inside out." Maul raised his crimson lightsaber vertically, to bring down and impale Jinn.

Qui-Gon could see his apprentice mouth unheard words, "Don't… give up… Master… please…" Maul let out an evil laugh as he began to drive down his lightsaber.

In an instant, Qui-Gon snapped back to his senses and beckoned to the force with an open palm. Obi-Wan's lightsaber flung into an underhanded grip and ignited in a shining, arctic blue. Clutching his apprentice's lightsaber, he turned from laying on his side and swiped the red lightsaber away from piercing him; The parry severed the shocked Maul's legs just above his knees. A bloodcurdling screech filled the chasm. The rest of the Sith's body fell back, as he drowned in pain.

Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes locked down on the Sith while he quickly tried to catch his breath. After moments of wailing in agony, Maul had lost consciousness. After being certain that Maul wasn't going to get back up again he turned his head toward his apprentice. "Oh no… Obi-Wan…" He lifted himself up and ran by Obi-Wan's side.

He lifted his padawan's head and held him close to his chest, "Oh, Obi-Wan… It should have been me…" Tears welled in his eyes once more, "I should have been the one slain in your place…" "No… Master…" Obi-Wan weakly spoke, "… I am glad … you are alright…" "Obi-Wan…" Tears dropped on the young Jedi's cheeks. "I am glad... I was able to... serve by your side..." The young Kenobi's eyelids slowly descended as his head tilted back in his master's arms. Jinn cradled his padawan tightly, "... Forgive me, Obi-Wan... Forgive me..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **I just wanted to clarify a few things before I begin, just so the reader doesn't get lost from this point on in the story. This is where history begins to deviate from the original canon timeline. I'd like to think that I am fairly familiar with the surrounding lore, however, if I use a bit of information or fact about characters outside my story that aren't exactly correct please let me know as a review. I'll do more research and if it checks out, I will make the corrections. The best stories are accurate and give justice to the source material, and that's what I want mine to have. Also! I give very extra care for the small details, so keep an eye out for the small discrepancies from the main timeline and this one, they will make sense later on in the story! Thanks again to all of you who read, follow and favorite** _ **FRACTURED**_ **!** **you guys keep me writing! Enjoy!**

Captain Panaka, Padme, and an entourage of guards stormed down into the chamber where the fated duel had taken place. "I'm sure they should have passed through here." Panaka exclaimed. Inspecting around, Padme noticed Obi-Wan starkly laying on the ground. "Obi-Wan?" Padme called out alarmingly. "I was not able to save him in time..." The words startled the young Padme as she turned to see Qui-Gon, eyes closed while resting on his knees once more in meditation. Padme returned her glance to the young Jedi, now noticing the cauterized cuts of a lightsaber. She dropped her blaster and covered her mouth in disbelief, "No…"

Captain Panaka seemed more interested in the still unconscious Maul, lying down with detached legs. "Is he…?" "He is still alive. Just unconscious." Qui-Gon said coldly. Panaka gave Jinn a condescending stare, "Wait, you let him _live_? Are you nuts!?" Panaka drew his blaster with the muzzle aimed down to the zabrak's forehead. "Stop." Qui-Gon interrupted. Panaka angrily shot his eyes back to the meditating Jedi, "I had the opportunity, why do you think I went for his legs and not his neck? I admit there was a moment where I wished to give in to that dark impulse, believe me. But then, where would we be? We would have no idea what his plans were or where he came from, let alone if there are more. Keeping him alive is not only the wisest course of action but the most _peaceable_ , it is the will of the living force." Qui-Gon deeply exhaled as the captain growled and eventually slid the blaster back into its holster, "Fine. Guards, bring a stretcher and bind him."

Maul eventually regained consciousness. He was powerless. Who wouldn't be, having been chained to a stretcher with about 10 blasters trained on them? "Make sure he gets back to Coruscant in one piece…" Panaka scoffed, "… I doubt he'd want to lose anymore." The transport's rear gate closed, silencing the roars of the defeated Sith. The heavily armored transport ascended as it hovered then sped off into the sky. Captain Panaka returned to walking beside Qui-Gon Jinn and the daring child pilot, Anakin Skywalker. In front of them were the captured Viceroy, Nute Gunray and his right hand, Rune Haako. The neimoidians dawdled in shame among the cheers of the delighted citizens of Naboo's capital of Theed. They were soon greeted by the now supreme chancellor, Sheev Palpatine. He gave Qui-Gon and Anakin a warm smile of gratitude. Qui-Gon returned the gesture with one of his signature passive, half-smiles. Anakin carried the same annoyed face. Palpatine rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder in admiration, "Well done my boy! We will watch your career with great interest." After a few lingering seconds, Palpatine excused himself from the two to offer his praises to Queen Amidala.

Since the senate's casting vote of no confidence against the former Supreme Chancellor Valorum, initiated by Queen Padme Amidala and Sheev Palpatine, the position had become barren. It was the sympathies of the senate toward the prospective Palpatine that won him the position. With his home world nearly in shambles by the invasion, who couldn't be moved by his plea for justice? Besides, rumors had circulated for years against Valorum's corruption. His refusal to send aid to Naboo in its most desperate hour only validated those rumors. The galaxy was ready for a new, pure chancellor. All the pieces were in place. It was only a matter of time. There was, however, one loose end that needed tying up. One that could threaten the years of cautious planning. Fortunately, it had just left on its way to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center in the Galactic City of Coruscant.

At morning, two days later, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and walked through the double doors into the circular room where all of the members of the Grand Jedi Council had awaited for him. "Hello, Qui-Gon. Hearing with the council, you have. Speak, old friend."

Jinn hesitated as he saw the same empty seat he had seen on his last few times before the grand council.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, we initially arrived on Naboo to liberate the capital from the trade federation's hands and we were confronted by the same Sith we encountered on Tatooine. Our battle was long and well fought but… My padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi did not survive." A silence took the room. "Kenobi was… a valiant Jedi. His sacrifice and honor will remain with us for all time." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said consolingly. "I was able to capture the Sith alive. He is being held and interrogated currently in the Detention Center within the city. However, I was able learn two frightening truths myself, during our battle…" "And what are these 'truths' Qui-Gon?" Master Mace Windu asked, breaking the silence.

"Firstly, when Obi-Wan and I initially brought this Sith to your attention, I had mentioned that I believed we had encountered a Sith Lord." "Yes, _and_?" "I no longer believe he is a Lord of the Sith, but actually the _apprentice_ to the Lord." Gasps filled room. "Apprentice, says you?" Master Yoda intervened, "What evidence, have you of this?" "Our battle revealed much about his nature, he was very easily provoked. His anger and rage burned fiercely. He had a clear opportunity to kill me but spent it reveling on his victory of our downfall, a novice mistake. Compared to the holocrons of data we have on the nature and actions of cold, tacticians of Sith Lords, he was more than lacking. There must be another who took him on as an apprentice."

"Sound, this logic is." "I agree… but it now opens a frightening reality, there is more than one Sith in the galaxy." Mundi said. "The rule of two. Live by this principle, the Sith do. A master to hold the power. An apprentice to crave it. The way of the Sith, this is." "Yes. But what could be their goal? Certainly not to recreate their Empire, right?" Another council member asked. "That is the second truth I had learned." Qui-Gon answered. "Just before he was going to strike me down, he had mentioned something, 'Your precious Republic is going to burn from _inside_ out.'" "Wait, you couldn't possibly mean…" "A spy? In the senate?" Mace asked nervously. "I do not know. However, I also do not think he used these words with caution. He had already accepted victory. In his mind, he had already slain us, so there was no reason to lie or deceive a dead man." "Frightening, this revelation is… With great caution, we must proceed. Speak of this, to no one, you all must." Yoda ordered the Jedi. "And for you, old friend. A mission. Follow the clues. Lead you to the truth, they will."

"I accept. There is, however, _another_ matter I wished to discuss with the council, Master Yoda." The master gave a puzzling hum. "I realize the counsel and I haven't always seen eye to eye on matters regarding the Force... I realize I am thought of as impulsive and unconventional but Anakin, the boy from Tatooine… He _is_ the chosen one. Though not directly, my padawan gave his life so that the way could be made for this child to find his way to the Jedi. It is the will of the living force. I _will_ train the boy, with or without the council's consent…" "Our approval, you have. Trained in the ways of the force, the boy will be."

Even Qui-Gon was taken aback by the words. "I don't know what to say… Thank you for seeing to reason." Jinn gave them a respectful bow.

"Wait, Qui-Gon. Trained, will the boy be. However, not by you." He immediately brought his head back up from the bow, "Wait what? I do not understand. Why wouldn't I train the boy?" "Qui-Gon please, you have just lost your own padawan. The council doesn't think it wise to just give you another so soon. Especially not in a case such as Anakin's. Remember, he is very late in age, he will be much more cumbersome to train than other younglings his age. Besides, this mission we have assigned you takes top priority. You will not have the time to train the boy." "But I must! No one understand the midi-chlorians as I do. I have studied them, if there is anyone qualified to train Anakin, it must be me." "Our decision is final." Mace interjected. "The boy is in good hands, don't worry." "And in whose hands would that be?"

"In mine, evidently." Qui-Gon turned, surprised to see the familiar face walking through the dual doors, "Master Dooku?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N:**_ **Sorry for taking a little while longer on writing this chapter. With school, work, and the occasional writer's block it took a little bit of time to complete this chapter. Thank you guys for waiting and showing my story some love! I'll try my best to release chapters as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the read!**

"Hello, my old apprentice. It has been far too long." The Elegant Dooku greeted. "Master Dooku? What are you doing here?" "Well, I've decided upon taking a new protégé." "You have seen firsthand how effective his teachings are, Qui-Gon. You should have the utmost confidence in your old master." "I… Understand, Master Mundi. I have learned a great deal of wisdom from his teachings." "Your vote of confidence in me is most appreciated, my old apprentice. I shall see to it that he grows to be a fine Jedi." "But there is one question I would like to ask you, Master Dooku." Qui-Gon glanced back. "Yes?" "Forgive my precipitousness, however, last I heard you were eagerly pursuing to reclaim your title as the count of Serenno, not to mention your _apparent_ disagreements on how the Republic is governed. I am not so sure how instilling this attitude of materialism and rebelliousness into a padawan, especially the chosen one, could result in producing a _fine_ Jedi." Hiding his offended pride behind a smile, Dooku retorted, "You shall be pleased to know then, my old friend, that I have relinquished all ties to Serenno and have given up in my vain pursuit of that title. Also, I have come to see that it is not my place to question the Republic _or_ the council, for that matter. I am honor bound to fulfill the privilege I have as a Jedi master of the Republic." His smooth speech was enough to convince most of the council of his change of heart, but not master Yoda, and certainly not Qui-Gon.

"I see… Well, it appears I have no choice in the matter either way. I suppose I will just have to have faith in you, my old master." Dooku placed his hand over her his chest and gave a bow in respect.

"Speak with master Dooku, we must. A challenging padawan learner, he has before him." "Yes, master Yoda. I shall begin on my assignment as well. I shall report to the council with all that I find." Qui-Gon followed with a bow and left the chamber.

Although Jinn could not convince the council to allow himself to teach Anakin, he did not doubt for a moment that Dooku had some sort of ulterior motive. Master Dooku was once one of the wisest of Jedi, second only to his master, Yoda. It was his obsession of his birthright and inheritance back on his home planet of Serenno that slowly began to poison his mind. Soon, he began to question the Republic itself as well as some aspects of the Jedi code. '…relinquished all ties to Serenno… given up in my vain pursuit of that title…? He vigorously chased after it for so long and _now_ he has suddenly abandoned his passionate pursuit? No. There was something wrong here…' Qui-Gon thought to himself as he left the temple. A sigh left his lips, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

While walking down through the crowds of Jedi and guards, Qui-Gon had bumped his shoulder into a familiar Jedi unknowingly walking beside him, "Oh. Forgive me, I did not see you there … Syfo?" The Jedi returned Qui-Gon's surprised face, "Qui-Gon Jinn? Is that you? I didn't know you had returned from Naboo already! Oh, it's so good to see you!" They exchanged a warm hug as Qui-Gon gave a warm smile, "Syfo Dyas, my old friend. It is good to see you too."

They walked through the current of people and walked together to a less congested platform of the courtyard, "I hadn't expected to see you back so soon on Coruscant Qui-Gon, but it's so nice to see your face again. Tell me all about your travels. I want to hear everything." "Syfo, This past week has been… difficult, to say the least. So much has happened, and I fear it is not yet over." "Ah yes… I heard of your padawan… My deepest condolences, old friend. I shall be at the funeral tonight to show my support." "Thank you, Syfo… Actually, now that I have you here, I wished to ask you, I have seen the council more than usual this past week. The times I have, however, I haven't seen you in your seat. Have you been out on an assignment this whole time?" "Ah, well… No. The council deemed it necessary to… remove me." Qui-Gon turned to him with concern, "Remove you from the council!? Why?" Syfo took a deep breath, "Because, I, like you, can see that something is coming. Something that is far worse that a blockade of one small planet… _War_ is coming Qui-Gon Jinn. I tried to convince the council even before the invasion of Naboo, that we needed to be prepared with an army of our own, but they would not listen. They deemed me an extremist and expelled me from the council." "Syfo… I had no idea…" "It's alright, old friend. But you understand, don't you? You see it too, can't you?" "Oh, well… I sense a great darkness looming near, that I know. Whether it is war, I cannot say." Syfo Dyas held his chin in his fingers and stared blankly in thought. Just then he caught sight of something upon the steps of the temple.

"Syfo…" "Qui-Gon, I must go attend to some… business. We will speak soon, my friend!" He rushed off before Qui-Gon could get the chance to say his goodbyes. This meeting seemed only to further Qui-Gon's anxiety. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his mind. "Alright, now, let us see what my Sith friend has to say." He told himself as he hailed a transport to take him to the Detention Center within the city.

"Please place your lightsaber in here, master Jedi. Unfortunately, weapons of any kind aren't allowed within the prison." the guard said, extending his hand toward another guard behind a small opening in a blaster proof booth. "Of course." "We will return it upon your return, master Jedi." The guard behind the booth assured. Qui-Gon gave him a nod. They traversed through the hallways of cells housing gamblers, spice dealers, and bounty hunters. The occasional sneer was thrown at the Jedi, but he ignored them. "We've interrogated him for some time, but we don't seem to be getting anywhere. I think he's been trained to even withstand _torture_ much less a simple interrogation." "Interesting. What makes you say that?" "Well, Those black markings on his skin, they actually aren't part of his skin. They were nearly burned on him as tattoos. Also, we noticed many different cuts and scars on his back, chest, and torso. They seem to be cuts by a lightsaber." Jinn's hands stroked his beard. "The origin of his _kind_ have been known to inflict such wounds as a means of discipline and training. I'm not at all surprised you did not get him to talk." "Well, we were able to get one thing out of him." They came before a door that recognized the badge of the guard, unlatched and slowly crept open. "He calls himself Darth Maul." The chained Zabrak tilted his head up and smiled, "Hello, decrepit Jedi."

The guard kept his blaster trained on the Sith. "Maul, is it? I've come here to ask you a few questions." The Sith cackled, " _Of course_ you have. I've been waiting for you, Jedi." Qui-Gon gave him a half smile, "Oh? Well, I am sorry I kept you waiting." "I had you, you know." Maul's expression turned to anger, "Only one or two more seconds, and I would have buried my lightsaber in your gut. But that pathetic boy had to rush in like a fool and take your place." Jinn was wise enough to know what Maul was trying to do. Instilling anger would cloud the mind and make one act irrationally and predictably. "A padawan is an insect. Killing the master brings the most pleasure." He returned to his cackling while Jinn continued to remain unfazed. "Who is your master, Sith?" Jinn asked bluntly. Maul ceased his laughing and darted his eyes to meet the Jedi's. "I know you are an apprentice. You like to brag about how victory was just before your grasp, but you are _sloppy._ It was because of your pride and uncontrollable emotions that my padawan was able to deliver your means of defeat to me from right under your nose." Maul's face filled with grimace. "The truth is that _you_ are the one that is pathetic and foolish." Maul roared as he extended his chained arms toward the Jedi. Qui-Gon pushed his palm forward, using the force to slam and pin the Sith against the wall. "Enough!" The guard yelled. Jinn let go as Maul fell back on his steel bed.

"I see now that I am wasting my time here. Enjoy your stay, Darth Maul _._ " "Wait!" Maul called, while catching his breath between laughs. "You want information, right? Well, you're going to have to do me a little favor first, Jedi." Jinn turned his head to face back.

"Why would I do any favors for you? There is most likely no way to confirm whatever information you have to give." "True. But I'll give you something you _can_ put your trust in." "Oh? And what is that?" Maul's face changed once again, but into a serious demeanor, "My will to live." The Jedi returned his response with a puzzling look.

"You seem to know your history of the Sith, Jedi. What do you think my master is going to do with me having lost my legs and in the midst of a Republic Prison, knowing all that I do? I am certain he has already implemented a plan to ensure my death. In fact by this time tomorrow I suspect that I will most likely be dead." "What are you saying?" Jinn asked coldly. "I don't harbor any grudge against my master. It is simply the way of the Sith. I would do precisely the same thing if our roles were reversed, but I'm not ready to die just yet. I will give you a name _if_ you transport me to a holding in your Jedi temple, where I will be guarded by Jedi and can be sure no bounty hunter or assassin can reach me." "A name? Your master's name?" "No. Not my master's." Qui-Gon scowled. "You waste my time, Maul." Qui-Gon turned to walk through the door and as he was just under the doorway, Darth Maul spoke once more, "My master's master."

Qui-Gon stopped in his steps. "Your master's master? Once again, Sith, you waste my time. Whoever your master's master was, he must be dead by now. I know of your 'rule of two.' The fact that you are his apprentice now means that he has killed his master already." Maul flashed another dark grin, "True, my master took me as his apprentice, but what makes you think that means that _his_ master is dead?" Jinn narrowed his eyes at the confident Maul. "Give me a moment to confer with the council." He said to the guard, then walked back down the hall for privacy.

"It is too dangerous. He cannot be trusted." Mundi exclaimed. "Mundi is right Qui-Gon, there is no way to confirm whatever name he decides to give us and I do not like the idea of keeping a Sith in the temple." Windu added. "I agree." "I concur." The councilmen voiced, one after another. "Forgetting one thing, all of you are." Yoda announced. "Know not what the Sith have in store, we do. Correct, Darth Maul is. Execute him, his master will try to do. No reason to lie, he has." "I agree with Master Yoda…" Jinn intervened "…I can sense his desperation hiding behind his fear. He would not risk us _not_ taking him in, he would surely die if we refuse. Besides, I do not mean to underestimate this Sith, however, he is crippled. He has no legs on which to stand and cause any resistance." The councilmen pondered and looked toward each other. "I don't like it… but perhaps you have a point…" Windu Confessed. "…Alright Qui-Gon, We'll send a transport to the detention center. Well bring him into our custody." "Very good, Master Windu." Jinn gave a bow as the hologram faded.

Jinn walked in the room and signaled the guard to leave them for a moment. The guard nodded and complied. "The council has agreed to take you in, Maul. A transport is on its way to escort you back to the temple." "Very good." Maul spoke with a dark grin. "I am no fool Sith, we both know this arrangement is only temporary. We can't keep you guarded in the temple forever. You have some sort of plan you are not telling me." Maul let out a laugh, "Perhaps I do and perhaps I do not. You will just have to wait and see, won't you _Jedi_? But, it seems I must now keep my end of the deal." Jinn focused his gaze on Maul.

"My master knew him as Darth Plaguis. A truly remarkable Sith." "Plaguis? I have never heard of such a name." Jinn retorted. " _Of course_ you haven't. But I am fairly certain you know of him. You may have even had the pleasure of meeting him once or twice." Jinn narrowed his eyes once again, " _The name,_ Sith." Maul raised his eyes to meet Jinn's and smiled, " _You_ would know him as Hego Damask."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Mid-Term week, what can I say? I'll try to make sure to finish and update a chapter every Tuesday or Wednesday, thank you so much for waiting! Also! I always appreciate the reviews! It means so much to me to know how my readers feel about my story telling. I appreciate all of you guys! Enjoy!**

"Hego Damask? The missing magistrate of the banking clan?" "Yes. I assume you know of him?" "Yes…I do." Jinn recalled meeting the slender, pale munn nearly 20 years ago. "Darth Plaguis…" Jinn said, quietly voicing his thought.

"You had better ensure that I make it to that temple…" Maul said, interrupting Qui-Gon's thoughts, "…If my master had even a shred of an intention of preserving me alive, once he learns that I spoke of Hego Damask, I will have guaranteed his desire for my death." "Do not worry, unlike the Sith, the Jedi are not deceptive. We keep _our_ word." "Am I supposed to be offended?" Maul said sarcastically. "I'll wait here until the transport arrives, and deliver you to the temple guards personally. Once you are in their hands, you will be safe." Maul scoffed before laying back down on the cold, prison slab of a bed. Jinn stepped outside, where the guard had waited for him. "Oh and Jedi?" Qui-Gon turned to the Sith, one last time, "Just because I need you Jedi to preserve my life for now, _doesn't_ mean I don't utterly despise the lot of you. And it definitely doesn't subside my rage against you for taking my legs. Once things settle, I promise you, I will hunt you down like the old rat you are and slaughter you, slowly." Jinn gave him a smile, "Well, you just hope your master is not as resourceful as you make him out to be, otherwise your threat will be quite, _short lived,_ hmm?" Maul's confident smirk faded into a worried ponder as the prison door slammed and latched shut.

Jinn once again rested on his knees. Placing his palms onto his lap, he took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes.

"Jinn?" a voice echoed faintly growing louder. "Jinn? Jinn? Hello!?" "Huh? The Jedi blurted in a startle. "Where did you go? I must have called your name about 10 times!" A grunt of frustration left his lips, "How many times have I asked you to not interrupt my meditation?" "You meditate _too_ much Jinn, what could possibly occupy your mind so often?" Jinn just let out a deep sigh. "Oh, leave him be Dyas. Perhaps if _you_ meditated as much, you would be imparted some wisdom for once." Master Jocasta Nu finally shouted. "Oh? I forgot you were here Nu, what a pleasant surprise." "I see your wit is as slow as you are, you dunce." Jinn's eyes half parsed in annoyance. "They should have left you stuffed in the archives, you old bat!" "How incredibly rude!" "We are approaching Serenno now." Master Dooku announced as the transport's cafeteria door slid open. "Master Nu, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the bridge to rehearse our debates?" "Certainly." Nu left the room scornfully with Dooku, leaving the two masters behind.

"I don't understand why we have to come along on this debate. It's not like we're needed for anything." "You would like to be on the council one day, right Dyas?" Jinn asked. "Of course, it's been my dream since I was a padawan." "Then you are going to have to learn the politics of the Republic. Might as well be now." "I guess you have a point there… what about you Qui-Gon? Are you going to join me among the council?" "If that is what the living force wills." Dyas gave Jinn an annoyed glance. "You know, you sound like an old man sometimes." "Well that's interesting…" Jinn stood up and walked toward the door. "Huh?" Syfo asked, watching in confusion. Jinn walked out into the hall and looked back at Syfo before the door slid shut, "…because you sound like child _all_ the time." Jinn gave a smirk and wink before walking out of sight.

The four Jedi Masters walked down the transport's ramp onto the landing port of Serenno's many platforms. Dooku took a deep breath. "Ah. There is no feeling quite like being at home." A human female attendant walked up to warmly greet the newly arriving Jedi, "Greetings Count Dooku, It is so very pleasing to see you once again!" "Thank you Nara, It is quite refreshing to see you as well. However, I do not hold my status as count, you may address me as _Master Dooku_ from now on." He charmingly said has he took her hand in a kiss. "Quite the romantic, aren't you Dooku?" Jocasta said with a smile. Dooku only replied with a warm smile. "Come now, the preparations are being made for the delegations to begin. You may rest inside the lounge for a moment." The attendant said while walking toward the entrance.

The debates soon began. Desiring the lush resources and trade opportunities the system had to offer, Jocasta Nu and Dooku had requested the governing leaders, as well as the congressional representatives, to align with the galactic Republic and open a new route in which both Serenno and the Republic could benefit greatly. The idea of new imports sounded too great of an opportunity to let pass, however, majorities of the domestic senate of Serenno argued that complete independence was what had given Serenno its prosperity. Key members of the banking clan were also present in alliance with the Republic's representatives. Galactic exports meant heavy taxes, and heavy taxes meant requiring billions of lines of credit which the baking clan was happy to supply, with interest.

After nearly 4 hours of heated debates, the meeting was called into recess to allow time for refreshment and consideration. The senators had announced that they would reach a verdict afterward.

"Well done, master. Your words were thoroughly graceful and precise." "You flatter me, my old apprentice. It would have been in shambles had not Master Nu been present." "Do not be so modest, Master Dooku. You have an unprecedented skill in speaking. It is quite educational to observe, however, it seems as if though they are remaining firm in their independence." "Well said, Master Jedi." The svelte Munn said in a bow. The group of Munns accompanied behind him chattered in agreement. "Ah, Magister Damask, I have not had the pleasure of meeting you in person, however, I have heard a great deal of your exploits." "Allow me to fix that, Hego Damask, Magistrate of Damask holdings of the banking clan." The towering, white Munn slightly bowed extending his hand. "Jedi Master Dooku of the Republic." Dooku shook the large hand with a bow of his own. "May I also introduce Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Syfo Dyas." "It is an honor to meet you, Magister." Qui-Gon and Syfo also gave a full bow of respect. "Ah, quite the honorable young lads. How delightful."

"Unfortunately, it does not seem that Serenno is swaying in our favor, as well as our arguments might have been." Dooku said. "It seems so. Quite disappointing. However, democracy prevails, as they say." Damask placed his hand on Dooku's shoulder. "I know this stream of revenue was much needed and anticipated by the Republic." "Yes. We had high hopes for my home system…" "Peace time can only prolong for so much. Heaven forbid, something should arise, we would all feel much safer if the Republic had monetary means of preparation." "I agree completely magister Damask. It is always best to be prepared. History has taught us peace never lasts forever." "I agree." Syfo added. "I can't help but feel that the Republic has gotten a bit too _comfortable._ " "What the republic needs is what any governing entity has." "And what is that?" Dooku asked. "A military power, of course. If there is no one to enforce the laws, any could do that which they so please. Utter chaos would ensue." "I see your point magister." Dooku responded. "Well, I'm not so sure I would go as far as to say we need a militia, however, something must be done." "I am quite concerned where the future of the Republic is headed." The magister said plainly, "It seems so … uncertain. Without action, I fear our dear Republic is headed down a depressive path… However, I am but a part of the banking clan. I would not be so knowledgeable in such things. Of course, for the better of our dear government, I could try to convince the rest of the board of Damask Holdings to join me in donating a… _sizable_ contribution to the preservation of our Republic." "How generous of you Magister. We could not impose on such charity. We will keep your offer in mind nonetheless." "Of course, Master Jedi. Well, it seems the delegations are about to resume. It's been a pleasure gentlemen…" Hego glanced over Jinn towards Dooku, and then Dyas, "…we shall meet again, very soon."

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the transport is here to take the prisoner." Jinn's eyes opened as he looked up at the guard, "Very well." He stood back up from his knees and stepped aside to allow the guards to enter the cell with restraints and a stretcher.

"Your lightsaber, master Jedi." The guard in the booth said, returning Obi-Wan's lightsaber through the port. Qui-Gon held it still for a moment then attached it to his side, "Thank you."

"Take the prisoner to the Hull, there is a cell at the end of the room where you may place him, these Jedi will escort you." Council member Depa Ballaba said. "Master Ballaba. You will be taking him into the temple?" "Yes Qui-Gon, we realize he is immobile, but we do not want to take any chances." "Understood. May the force be with you." "As with you, Master Jinn." The transport jettisoned towards the Jedi temple, once again leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. "Hego Damask… A dark lord of the Sith? Syfo and Dooku… I pray you both are not involved in this somehow…" Jinn said to himself.

Jinn unlatched his former apprentice's lightsaber from his side and activated the blade with a hiss. Closely inspecting the bright blue lightsaber, a strange feeling came over him. He sighed, then deactivated it.

Qui-Gon walked until he found himself in one of the many nearby spaceports of Coruscant. "Yes Master Jedi, How may I be of service to you?" The spunky droid greeted "I require a reserved Jedi-class star fighter with an astromech." "Of course, Master Jedi. To whom should I charge the credit to?" "Master Qui-Gon Jinn." "Very good sir…" The droid replied while entering the information in the database to confirm Jinn's identity, "…enjoy your voyage, sir." Another portable droid flew in and led Jinn to his ship with the astromech droid waiting for him near the cockpit. Climbing into the seat, the panel latched shut as R7-Q9 activated the power systems and ran the diagnostic checks. A song of bleeps and whistles rang as Jinn sat quietly with crossed arms and closed eyes, "Take me to the Dagobah system." After an excited whistle, the starfighter hovered and sped off into space.


	5. Chapter 5

The translucent, white stars suddenly aligned into their prospective placements as the starfighter left hyperspace.

Pressing a series of switches on the dashboard, a hologram appeared before him. "Ah, Qui-Gon, there you are. We've been expecting to hear from you." Master Mundi said. "Thank you for your patience. I have an urgent matter I need to attend to that is unrelated to my investigation. I assume Darth Maul arrived safely in the temple?" "Yes, we currently have him in holding. Master Windu thought it necessary to attempt his own interrogation. Currently, only Master Yoda and I are in the chambers." "Greetings, my old friend." Yoda voiced as the hologram turned to him. Qui-Gon lowered his head in a nod. "Useful information, Maul has given you?" "Yes, Master Yoda. He refused to give me his master's name, however, he did give me the name of his master's predecessor, Hego Damask of Damask Holdings." "Damask? If I'm not mistaken, he's been reported missing for nearly a week now. Could these events be connected somehow?" Yoda stroked his chin while in deep thought. "Disturbing news, this is." "I have no way of confirming this, for now. He seemed to be genuine in giving me this information, though." "It could be a deception." "Of course, until I find proof of this claim, I will proceed with caution." "Report to you, any findings on Damask, we will." Jinn gave slight bow, as much as the confided cockpit allowed him to give, "Thank you, Master."

The ship descended just atop the murky fog wrapped around scruffy treetops. "Find a plot of land that isn't covered in thicket and land Q9." A series of beeps filled the cockpit as the ship banked to the side, slicing through the blinding fog.

The ship slowly halted and hovered over a patch of moss covered bog. The latch pulled open as Jinn leaped out, "Stay with the ship Q9. I should be back soon." An affirmative beep rang as the ship powered off. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, placed his hands in their adjacent sleeves, and breathed the musty follicles in his nostrils. He exhaled and slowly began to pace forward.

Though many did not understand their significance, the crystals that powered a Jedi's lightsaber needed to be compatible with its wielder. Kyber crystals, as they were known, were no ordinary energy crystals. They were naturally infused with energy from the force which amplified their wielder's abilities. None were the same, however. Different kybers responded differently to different Jedi and Obi-Wan's only filled Qui-Gon with pain and weakness. Though his original crystal was lost in Naboo along with his lightsaber, he needed a replacement. Though he had collected his lightsaber's first crystal on the planet Ilum with his master Dooku, he had later found that Dagobah had small, but powerful amounts of kyber crystals in its catacombs.

The force guided him. Dagobah was a near desolate system. Few life forms inhabited the swamps and few flew in the mist but that was about it. As desolate as it was, the force exuded underneath the soil and rock. The light and dark had been present. That is what drew Qui-Gon to the planet originally. The solitude, with only the force to surge through his nerves was the ideal home for his meditation.

Amidst his Meditative walk, he suddenly stopped. An emotion of warmth and cold fear penetrated his mind. His eyes open as he let out a sudden breath. He slowly turned to see a rock formed cave in the middle of a dark green body of water. He lifted his slightly shuddering head to face the dark. He quickly lowered his hand and tightly gripped Obi-Wan's lightsaber, but then stared blankly in thought and loosened his fingers. He took one last deep breath and followed the stone path to the mouth of the damp cave.

He descended for what seemed like hours. Only illuminating plants and vines growing through the cramped ceiling guided him through the tunnel. The deeper he plunged below the more intense his fear grew.

He finally reached a flat surface at end of the decline. The path led to a spacious pitch dark room of rock and gravel. As he walked further, a green glow from a crystal at the end of the tunnel began to shine.

Jinn let out a deep sigh of relief.

He walked toward the kyber crystal. As soon as he came a few meters before the kyber, its light suddenly gave out and a darkness overtook the tunnel.

A gasp left his lips as he stepped back, frightened. "What's wrong?" A distorted voice left the dark. Qui-Gon searched around to see its source, but couldn't see anything. "Who are you!? Reveal yourself!" "Don't tell me you don't recognize…" The dark flashed in a blue hue, brightening the tunnel. "…your own apprentice?" The voice became clear, revealing itself to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jinn turned to see his late apprentice extending his lightsaber towards him with an angry glare. "Obi-Wan… It can't be… This can't be real." "How could you say that, master? Was not leaving me to die enough? Now you deny me when I'm right in front of you!?" "No… This cave… It must be causing this hallucination." "Do not ignore me!" Kenobi shot his hand forward ricocheting Qui-Gon off the ground. A painful grunt left him as he looked up in shock. "Did _THAT_ feel like a hallucination, you old fool!?" Obi-Wan revolved the lightsaber into a combat form and rushed forward. "Obi-Wan stop!" Jinn reached down and activated Obi-Wan's lightsaber in a hiss and blocked the strike. "So, _now_ you realize, don't you?" Kenobi muttered through the struggling stalemate, "You will pay for letting me die with your own life!" he forced the lightsaber forward, pushing Jinn back.

They relentlessly exchanged and parried strikes and slashes. The bright, blue flashes of the clashing lightsabers flashed on the tunnel walls like lightning. With a turn and an abrupt horizontal cut, Obi-Wan grazed the cheek of his master. "AGH!" Jinn stumbled back with a hand over the gash. "Stop this Obi-Wan! I didn't mean for you to die… I… I was weak. I'm sorry…" The anger on his face slowly faded into confusion, "You're mistaken, master…" Qui-Gon looked into the eyes of his apprentice. "…I don't want your apology, I want your _life_!" He lifted up his clenched hand, slightly levitating Qui-Gon off the ground. Jinn's free hand wrapped around his throat as he began to gasp for a breath, "Wait… Obi… Stop…" "You deserve to die for what you did!" Kenobi deactivated the lightsaber, covering himself in darkness as he stepped closer. "You don't deserve to live…" The voice once again began to distort, morphing steadily into a deeper tone, "You must die…" Jinn looked over while trying to clasp onto what little breath that was allowed to him. His eyes widened as the figure now stepped into the blue light of the lightsaber Jinn held, "What…" Qui-Gon now stared into his own eyes glaring back at him. "Our apprentice was killed because you are pathetic and weak! For that you deserve to die!" Terror gripped Jinn's face, but then a strange calm came over him as he slowly began to slide out of consciousness. The other Qui-Gon let out a grunt of frustration, "You just don't get it, do you? When are you going to realize it!?" "I KNOW!" The false Jinn gave him a concerned look and loosened his grip, dropping Qui-Gon to the ground. He violently coughed, trying to catch his breath again.

"Go on..." He said as he crossed his arms. Jinn looked up, still coughing, "I know… but, I can't… If I accept it… then…" "Then what?" "Then… I will have to let him go…" The false Jinn let out a breath of relief, "And why would you have to do that?" "Because… his death was not my fault…" tears welled in his eyes as he turned over with his face in the cold dirt. "I cannot…" A hand extended toward him. He lifted his head to see Obi-Wan reaching for him, "It's about time, master." Once again the figure morphed into Qui-Gon, "You've had enough wounds inflicted on yourself and now it's time to heal. Do you accept this?" Qui-Gon took his hand and stood up on his feet. "Yes… I do now." The figure smiled and nodded, "Then, you have proven yourself worthy of me." The bright green glow once again shined behind Jinn. He turned to see the kyber crystal revealing itself once again. Qui-Gon turned back to thank the figure, but saw that he was alone. He wiped away the tears and walked up to the green crystal and broke it free from the wall that clung to it. Tightly clenching the crystal, he held it to his chest.

Q9 excitedly squealed as Qui-Gon emerged from the mist. He stumbled back into the cockpit and closed the hatch. "Take me to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, please." Qui-Gon said in a breath. The ship hovered over through the thick wall of green and grey and sped off toward the atmosphere. "Wake me up when we arrive."

The ship traversed the dimming colors of the sunset sky and through the traffic of speeders, finally arriving on the steps of the Temple. Qui-Gon hopped off, stretching his limbs in a yawn, "Thank you, Q9. Would you mind returning the ship to the port for me?" The droid responded in an affirmative whistle. "Thank you, my friend." Placing his hand over the pocket that held his new kyber crystal, he walked up the steps.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn! So good to see you again!" The droid greeted in his shop. The Mark IV Architect droid was created nearly a millennium ago to help the Jedi build their lightsabers. He had even aided Master Yoda in building his lightsaber hundreds of years ago. "Hello, Huyang. It is good to see you too. I need a favor. I lost my lightsaber in Naboo, would you happen to remember the schematics that I had used to build it?" "Of Course, master Jinn! I remember _all_ the lightsabers I've helped the Jedi build. Give me about an hour to rebuild it. I assume you've replaced the crystal?" "Of course. Thank you Huyang." The droid nodded as he returned to cycling through and organizing the different emitters and parts behind him. Jinn turned to see one of the towers of the temple illuminate. He gave a sigh and walked towards the staircase.

The tarp covered body laid on the pyre as the Jedi gathered around in mourning. Soon the room had been filled with master Yoda at the head of the table. "Terrible, the loss of a fellow Jedi is. Even more so, for a padawan. Brave, young Kenobi was. To protect the galaxy, gave his life, he did. Remember him, not as a fallen Jedi, but as an Example, of a true Jedi." Yoda gave a nod as Qui-Gon approached the bier. He unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and placed it above the tarp, over crossed hands. "Goodbye, my dear apprentice…" Qui-Gon bowed his head as he returned to the stand of Jedi. The Bier lowered into the ground and shut as a bright, flaring light shined through. Jinn rose his head to see master Syfo Dyas on the other side of the stand, bowing his head. "Syfo…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support and reading! I just wanted to let you guys know, in rereading the chapters, I went back and corrected a few things. Just a few grammatical errors and little things. I uploaded a couple of days early this week but still, my main schedule is uploading every Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you enjoy the read! Every review is appreciated!**

The precession ended with the mournful crowd leaving the funeral chamber. After lingering momentarily, allowing short memories to rewind in his mind, Jinn walked on. Weaving through the small crowd, he had finally caught up with Master Syfo Dyas at the top of the leading stairwell.

Jinn called out his name, inciting him to look behind. Qui-Gon caught a frightened and sorrowful expression before Syfo changed his look. "Ah, Qui-Gon, once again my friend, my deepest condolences…" "Thank you, Syfo. I appreciate you coming." "Of course." Syfo turned to walk down the stairs. "Wait, I was hoping that we could talk for a little while. There are… some questions I would like to ask you. Perhaps your memory serves you better than mine." "Oh… It's… It's not really a good time. Qui-Gon… I really must be going." Syfo said without even turning to face him. "Going? Going where?" Syfo shut his eyes in regret. "A… Mission." "A mission? This late?" Jinn could sense something wasn't right. His fear was radiating too plainly, "Syfo… Is everything alright?" Syfo stood still. Jinn put his hand on his shoulder, "You know you could tell me anything, old friend." "I can't. I…" Though most of the Jedi had left the corridor already, he looked around suspiciously. Syfo let out a shaking sigh and took out a note with a pen. Scribbling quickly, he precariously shoved the note in Jinn's robe pocket, "Meet me there in 3 days, at this time." "Hmm?" " _Don't_ try to contact me until then." Syfo immediately walked down the stairwell, leaving Qui-Gon confused and worried. Jinn unraveled the note, reading ' _MEET ME IN COCO TOWN, AT A PLACE CALLED DEX'S DINER THIS TIME IN 3 DAYS.'_ "Syfo… what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

Jinn saw master Windu lean against the doorway to the funeral chambers and signal with a sudden head movement to meet inside.

Qui-Gon returned to the chamber where the funeral had taken place. Master Yoda sat with Mace in the stands. "Master Yoda, Windu?" "Daunting, this feeling is. A grave disturbance in the force, I feel." "I can sense it too… something seems dangerously off balance." Windu exclaimed. "Prepared for the worst, we must be. Information for you, we have."

"I was able to squeeze a little bit out of Maul. He won't admit it, but he's terrified. He roared and screamed that we wouldn't be getting any more information out of him. Once I informed him that the security force has begun a case to issue a warrant to return him to the detention center, that soon we'd have no choice but to throw him back there, he loosened up in exchange for us to stall his transfer." "Interesting…" Qui-Gon sat, stroking his chin. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Windu asked. "Yes… This spy has already noticed his transfer into the temple and is trying to discreetly get him back out into the open again." Yoda gave a reluctant nod. "This could prove to be an advantage for us. The more desperate Maul becomes, the more information he may be willing to divulge to us." "Once the warrants become finalized, we'll have no choice but to let him go. If we do that, then this dark lord will waste no time in assassinating Maul, then we'll have nothing." "Settle this matter quickly, we must." They both nodded in agreement.

"As for the information he provided, he was very adamant that his master wasn't responsible for Damask's disappearance. Also, apparently this _Darth Plaguis_ had extensive dealings with crime lords of the outer rim. The name he gave in particular was Gardulla the hutt." "The hutts?" "Yes, he said that Gardulla would be the best place to start." "I see." "Back to Tatooine, you must go. Outside Mos Espa, her palace lies." "I see… I never thought I would go back there again… Very well, I will depart in the morning."

Yoda gave another hum. "Dangerous, the outer rim is. Aware you are in those parts, welcome not, the Republic and the Jedi are." "It won't be a problem. I survived Tatooine the first time, this time won't be any different." "Still… Assign you a partner for this journey, we will." "The Jedi we have in mind will be perfect for this mission." Mace added. Yoda gave a slight chuckle as he stood and limped with his cane toward the door. "And, which Jedi would that be, master?" "See in the morning, you will. By the spaceport tower, you will meet him." Yoda gave another ominous laugh before leaving the chamber with master Windu. Jinn gave a sigh and made his way out himself. For a moment, he stopped by the door and glanced back toward the panel on the floor where Kenobi had undergone his cremation. Jinn faced down for a moment and left.

Various types and classes of ships rocketed above as Qui-Gon waited for this mysterious partner. He stood with crossed arms and closed eyes. The morning air would have been refreshing had it not been filled with smog and oil. These sights and smells felt like home to Qui-Gon however, he had been born on Coruscant and grew to love them.

Soon enough, a lone man dressed in bounty hunter garb approached Jinn amid the many surrounding ships. "You Qui-Gon Jinn?" the man asked, his hat covering half of his face. Jinn opened his eyes and faced the figure. "Yes, that would be me. And you are?" The man lifted his hat revealing long, brown dreadlocks, light brown eyes, and a yellow tattoo streaming across his face, "Quinlan Vos, at your service… Hey, wait a minute…? Don't I know you from somewhere, old man?" Jinn narrowed his eyes, offended, " _Old man?_ " "Yeah, I _do_ know you! You were on Tatooine last week, weren't you?" Jinn's offended expression turned to shock, "Yes, I was… have we met?" "Not really, I was on Tatooine because of an undercover mission, I saw you walking outside a cantina in Mos Espa. You were with a younger Jedi, a couple of kids, and weird, pink fish looking thing." Suddenly, the memories of Jar Jar Binks returned to him, inciting a headache. He rubbed his face in a groan. "Anyways, where's that kid Jedi? I'm assuming he's your padawan. What? Is going back to Tatooine _too_ scary for the little scamp?" "He was killed a few days ago." Qui-Gon said plainly. The sarcastic, cheery face faded from Vos, "Oh… I'm… so sorry. I had no idea..." "Let's just be on our way." "Hold on, there are a few things we need to discuss before we head out."

"Alright, then speak." "I'm a knight. I was given my knighthood about 5 years ago. I specialize in infiltration and undercover operations. For this mission, as far as you're concerned, I'm a Kiffarian bounty hunter hired by the Jedi. I still have to keep up appearances for my other operations, y'know?" "Understood." "In other words, if we're in a crowd and you get in trouble, don't expect me swooping in, lightsaber in hand, to save you." " _Understood._ " "Good. I was pretty much briefed on the mission specs by master Windu, so you don't have to worry about filling me in. He specified that you're taking point, so I'll follow your lead." Vos wore his hat and walked toward a nearby freighter. "I like you Jinn, just try not to get me killed, okay?" Qui-Gon gave a sour face and followed him into the ship.

The ship left Coruscant's atmosphere while Vos prepped the hyperdrive. "Big game we're going after." "What?" "Gardulla, she'll probably be armed up to her hideous teeth in guards… wait, do hutts even have teeth?" Qui-Gon realized why Yoda was laughing the other night. "My concern is with how we are going to make her talk." "Don't you worry about that. There is a reason Yoda and Windu assigned _me_ to aid in this mission, y'know?" "Oh? Enlighten me." "Well, for one, I specialize in undercover missions, like I already told you. See, you didn't even notice me while I was on Tatooine, I blend in with criminals and bounty hunters like you wouldn't believe!" "Is that really an accomplishment you are _proud_ of?" "And, I have a gift for retrocognition, when I touch objects others have come in contact with, I can perceive some of their memories which comes in real handy for tracking." "That is… actually impressive." "If I do say so myself." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at Quinlan's proud smirk. "Have you set in the coordinates Vos?" "I just set them in." "Alright, let's make the jump to hyperspace now." "You got it." The ship zoomed into a bright flash, shooting into hyperspace.

They soon exited out of hyperspace just in view of the desert planet. They could see the twin suns in the distance as they drew closer to the dry atmosphere. "Alright, were going to land in Mos Espa. After that, you decide how we should proceed, alright?" Qui-Gon just gave a nod while observing the planet he had traveled to just a little more than a week ago. "Alright, strap in, we'll be breaking through the atmosphere any minute now. I just hope you're ready for what's to come old man."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N: Before you guys kill me for uploading so late, I'm sorry for uploading so late. I was so backed up with school and work that I just had no time to work on writing! But Finals are over and I have a bit more time… at least until my winter session starts. But I'll do my best to update regularly! Thank you guys for being so patient and sticking around! Enjoy the Read!**_

Scattering the dust and sand about, the freighter landed on the spaceport near Mos Espa. The landing ramp of the freighter descended followed by the two Jedi. Quinlan walked down toward one of the employees of the port and paid the usual fees.

"First things first." Quinlan spoke as they exited the port into Mos Espa, "We need to pay a visit to one of my informants and see what kind of security the hutts have these days. We'd be getting ourselves killed if we just walked in and Gardulla was in an _unfriendly_ mood. Better safe than sorry." "Seems logical." Jinn responded.

The blinding winds of sand and various particles swam through the scorching, dry air; Jinn had almost forgotten the searing heat of Tatooine. They walked past the various rancid merchant stands and alcohol soiled cantinas until Vos stopped suddenly and raised his hand slightly to signal Jinn to stop as well.

"Wait here." Vos said, walking further on and sitting at an open table. Jinn overlapped his arms underneath the spacious sleeves of his robe and stood under a nearby tent.

After a while, a man walked out of the cantina and sat in front of Vos, leaning in to whisper.

Jinn closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.

"Well, well!" The familiar voice incited a subtle sigh from the Jedi. "If it isn't my old friend! I didn't think you'd be back here after you and your little friends left, eh? Today must be my lucky day!" The filthy Toydarian said in a chuckle. The junk dealer stood outside the tent alongside two massive, brown Ithorians. "Watto, what a pleasure it is to see you again." "I bet it is, _Jedi_." Jinn's eyes opened and faced the hovering creature before him. "That's right, I know you're a Jedi! And that got me thinking, it would've been easy for you to use your Jedi tricks to win that little bet we had, eh? You stole my slave from me Jedi, I want him back." "Unfortunately, Anakin did not accompany me back here." "I figured that. Which is why I have my two friends here." The Ithorians both drew blasters from their holsters. "Tell me, how much money do you think a Jedi slave would be worth, eh?" Watto snickered mischievously.

The two towering hammerheads cautiously approached the calm Jinn. "Do you really think that this is wise, Watto?" The smiling Jinn asked. Watto laughed and cursed him in Toydarian.

Suddenly, two blaster bolts seared through the necks of the thugs in a flash, inciting both Jinn and Watto to flinch back. "What the…!" Vos clenched Watto's soiled leather vest with his free hand and violently shook him, "You weren't thinking of hurting my Jedi friend here, were you?" "Huh? Oh, me? No, not at all. He's an old friend!" The Toydarian said, letting out a terrified laugh. "Good. Now if I see you anywhere near us again you flying sack of bantha waste, you'll end up like your flunkies here, do you understand!?" "Yes! Yes! Of course! To be honest I didn't even like Ani, eh? You can keep him." Vos flung and sent the helpless Watto crashing into a merchant stand.

Quinlan turned to Qui-Gon, "Friend of yours?" Jinn gave him a stern glare, "What? I'm a _bounty hunter,_ remember? Gotta play the part while in uniform, y'know?" Jinn simply responded with a sigh. "Did you get the information you were looking for?" "Yes, I did. Nothing to worry about. Gardulla and few other Hutts are there. Otherwise, mostly third rate bounty hunters and scavengers." " _Mostly?_ " "There is one person my guy told me to look out for." They began to walk to the port to rent out a speeder to cross the desert sea to the Hutts stronghold. "A new, but deadly bounty hunter that goes by the name of Jango Fett. I haven't even heard of him yet. Word is though, he's Mandalorian and you know how friendly _those_ guys can be." Jinn stroked his beard.

"Interesting, indeed… We should proceed with caution. It would be foolish to underestimate this one. My late padawan and I had spent a year on Mandalore on a protective detail. Traditionally, their training makes them to be very versatile and deadly." "I've had the displeasure of meeting a few myself… They were nice enough to leave me a couple of scars as souvenirs." Vos shook his head in painful reminiscence. "Anyways, the Hutt's palace is a long ways away, if we leave now we should get there before nightfall." "Good, then we should not waste any more time. Let's go."

Vos tossed a heavy sack of metal in the backseat of the speeder along with supplies. "What is that?" Vos looked at Jinn puzzlingly, "What? Did you think Gardulla was going to give us information out of the goodness of her slimy, little heart? Money rules everything out here, my friend." "So, you carried along a sack full of credits?" "Of course not, I'm not stupid! Credits are worthless out here, I brought a sack full of peggats." Jinn faintly remembered Watto also refusing the republic standard currency the previous time he was on the planet. "…Of course. How did you even come across so much money?" "Well, I actually have you and that blonde kid to thank for that! He made me rich winning the boonta eve classic." "Why did I have to ask?" Jinn said in a facepalm. Vos hopped in the driver's seat, snickering as he started the speeder.

After hours of crossing through the scorching great dune sea, they had finally reached the palace amid the sand and jagged rock formations. "Well, we're here. Let's just hope Gardulla is in a talkative mood…" "We did not come here for nothing. We are going to get our answers." "Hey, it's your funeral."

Vos grabbed the bag of peggants and the two approached the tall metal gate entrance of the palace. Not too long afterwards, a hatch opened in the gate, poking out a scanner that spoke in an unfamiliar dialect. "I'm here to see Gardulla, just a friendly visit. Tell her it's Vos." The scanner pulled back in and the gate began to rise, hurling the sand particles behind the two.

The gate closed once again after Vos and Jinn proceeded through. "I take it that this is not your first dealing with Gardulla?" "I've brought in a few bounties for her in my time undercover." "Is that so?" "Oh, relax. Just a few scumbags, nobody who didn't deserve it." Jinn raised a brow.

As they walked through the corridor, two gamorrean guards approached and escorted them to the main corridor. Vos' face scrunched, "I never get used to awful smell of these things." One of the guards snarled at him inciting him to even more disgust.

As they walked down the steps at the end of the corridor, the lively band music grew louder. They entered the lounge with various species dancing and drinking at the pleasure of the 3 Hutts that sat at the front of the room. An unsightly, pink male Twi'lek approached the two, "Qa chir nur businesku circaa, Vos?" "Nala Koa hiko Fortuna, ril chini circaa ael Gardulla." "Koa Jabba?" Vos shook his head. Bib Fortuna looked back at the Hutts that sat at the front of the lounge. Bib turned back to the two, nodded and returned to the crowd. Jinn proceeded to carefully walk down toward the Hutts, but Vos lingered for a moment noticing something on the wall near the exit of the stairway.

Jinn noticed the traditional armor plating of the bounty hunter nearest Jabba. Although a helmet covered his face, Jinn knew the eyes of Jango Fett were locked on him. The Mandalorian slowly began to step forward with his hand nearing his blaster.

As soon the party goers saw Jinn they stopped their dancing and stood still, surprised and silent; the music had stopped. The hutts now fixed their gaze on the Jedi as Vos paced behind him.

" _HO HO HO HO, THIS SA INKABUNGA!"_ Jabba the Hutt spoke. The protocol droid between Jabba and Gardulla stood forward and said, "The excellent Jabba says, 'This is Interesting!'" " _JEE KEEKAH SEE UBA GOODDE VOS, BESH BEET PAAJ SHULU UTA-SHA NASTEST BOUNTEE OATE!_ " "The illustrious Gardulla says, 'I knew you were good Vos, but this must be your fastest bounty to date!'" "Fastest bounty?" Jinn asked, "What are you talking about…" Jinn felt the cold muzzle of a blaster touch the back of his head. "Sorry, Jedi…" Vos said, "…But thank you for making this _so_ easy."


End file.
